


Disaster of Cosmic Proportions

by Hawkwitch



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Disaster of Cosmic Proportions<br/>Characters: Sir Humphrey, Lady Appleby<br/>Genre: One-shot<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: sillyness<br/>Summary: Pre-canon. This programme contains some macho bravado gone horribly wrong or in other words, Lady Appleby puts her hubby into his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster of Cosmic Proportions

_Little did I know this evening was bound to turn into a disaster of cosmic proportions. I went to my dear Arnold’s place. We were discussing urgent matters over a few glasses of whisky. Unfortunately his wife was not too keen on this. She made a statement that this is_ _already the third time this week, while it is only Wednesday. Then she started yelling that she has had enough. I must admit that this drama queen has kicked me out many times before. At least she did not start blubbing this time. I said that I was about to leave anyway, but not before rubbing under Arnold’s nose that my wife is much more sensible than his._ _And for that matter, never blubs. My house was empty. I couldn’t find my dear lady anywhere... then I went into the garden and there she was... with a shovel, digging a ditch. I started laughing._

 

„My dear Vickie, I am not dead yet, whom are you burying? And by the way my dear lady: digging a ditch is men’s work!“ Sir Humphrey said.

„Well, my dear Humpy, I could not wait after you forever but what an extraordinary stroke of luck – I am so awfully glad that you finally arrived.“ Lady Appleby said. „Take a shovel and start digging!“

Sir Humphrey was looking at her with a very long face.

Lady Appleby continued: „Or you can also make yourself useful by washing the dishes. Housemaid had to leave earlier today, alas.“

„Where is the shovel, Vickie?“ Sir Humphrey whined.

„Here. And don’t forget to take out the garbage, this is men’s work too.“ Lady Appleby said.

 

Lady Appleby returned from washing the dishes 15 minutes later and she was not too impressed. She sneered: „It is so nice when men do all the hard work and I just relax and enjoy life. However, with this kind of tempo you are going to dig until morning.“

She sat on a sofa on the terrace and started watching TV.


End file.
